Kronen
by Heretic angel
Summary: De koning ( Aragorn ) is op zoek naar een zekere man die hem kan helpen in zijn queeste .


**  
**Kronen   
  
Disclaimer : Dit is m'n eerste verhaal in het Nederlands , en het is nogal een verandering , zeg . Maar allé , 't moet toch lukken . Het is een beetje idioot , gezien dat de oude , oude hobbits samen op pad gaan , maar allé . Geniet ervan .  
  
Groetjes : Heretic Angel ( Orban_stephanie@yahoo.fr )  
  
Een man , gekleed in wat ooit eens koninklijke gewaden waren voor koninklijke boodschappers  van Gondor , maar die nu bevuild en gescheurd waren van het lange reizen , kwam naderbij een kamp waar er maar één enkele persoon gelegerd zat . Hij zat met zijn rug tegen hem gekeerd , volledig in het zwart gekleed en zijn hoofd was bedekt met een donkerbruine , al het niet zwarte kap en bleek niet op de hoede van de koninklijke afgezant .  
  
" _Mellon_ " , zei hij luid , terwijl hij zijn hand ophief , " ik ben moe van het reizen en ik verlang naar een warm vuur en wat eten . "  
  
De figuur antwoordde , maar bleef met zijn gezicht  naar het vuur zitten . " U bent welkom , daar u de taal der elfen schijnt te spreken , maar als u met kwade bedoelingen komt , dan staat mijn zwaard klaar . "  
  
" Ik kom met eerbare bedoelingen , daar ik één  van de afgezanten ben van de koning van Gondor die erop uit gestuurd is om Turgon op te sporen , de bekende _doler_ , daar de koning zijn diensten nodig heeft . "  
  
De afgezant nam plaats naast de man en ging aldus verder :  
  
" Al verschillende maanden heb ik het land doorkruist , in de hoop hem te vinden . Tot nu toe is hij onvindbaar gebleven . "     
  
" Waarom heeft de koning de diensten van een doler nodig , als hij zelf een krijger is , en andere en misschien ook wel veel betere krijgers onder zijn bewind heeft staan ? "  
  
" Hij is radeloos , en heeft ons bevolen niet terug te keren zonder Turgon , anders hebben wij in onze missie gefaald . "  

  
De afgezant opende zijn knapzak en haalde daar een stuk perkament uit ; die het bevel dat de koning had uitgevaardigd , bevatte .   
  
" Dan kan ik U gerust stellen , en mag u naar Gondor terugkeren ; want u hebt hem gevonden . Ik ben Turgon , de doler die U zoekt . "   
  
Een glimlach ontbaarde zich op het gezicht van de _doler_ , die kon niet worden gezien , omdat zijn gezicht volledig bedekt was onder de kap van zijn mantel .    
  
" Dan moet ik U om u zwaard vragen , waar naar het schijnt , uw naam is in gekerfd . "   
  
De doler keek de afgezant zonder vrees aan en zei : " Is mijn woord niet goed genoeg ? "  
  
" Daar twijfel ik niet aan , heer , maar mijn koning heeft het me bevolen ; als u iemand tegenkomt die beweert Turgon te zijn , vraag naar zijn zwaard , en kijk of zijn naam daar in is gekerfd . "   
  
" Dan zal ik u zekerheid geven . " Hij haalde het zwaard uit zijn gevest en toonde hem het lemmet , en inderdaad ; in het Sindarijns stond er ' Turgon ' geschreven .    
  
" Dat verblijdt me zeer , want het ronddolen in donkere bossen en dorpen en steden die mijn komst niet zeer op prijs stelden , zal nu voorbij zijn . Wilt u de koning helpen in zijn problemen ? "   
  
" De wens van de koning zal ik opvolgen . Nu , eet wat er nog rest van mijn karige maaltijd en probeer de slaap te vatten ; ik zal de wacht houden . "  
  
" Dank u nogmaals . "   
  
Turgon zei niets meer ; maar pookte wat in het vuur met zijn zwaard om het brandend te houden , terwijl de afgezant het resterende eten tot zich nam .  Daarna haalde de afgezant dekens te voorschijn , die hij op de grond uitspreidde , en legde zich erop te slapen . Toen hij vast in slaap leek te zijn ; haalde Turgon een pijp uit en vulde die met pijpkruid : meer bepaald met die van Oude Toby . Al pijprokende hield hij de wacht bij het vuur  alhoewel dit nutteloos was , want geen enkel gevaar kon hen nog deren sinds dat Sauron verslagen werd tijdens de derde Era .   
----   
De volgende morgen haalde de afgezant een hoorn uit , en blies er hard op . Het geschal klonk ver door , en de afgezant leek te wachten op een antwoord , en hield de hoorn vast in zijn handen . Na enkele minuten kwam er een zwak geschal , ergens uit het Westen .   
  
" Dat is de richting die we moeten uitgaan . ", verklaarde de afgezant . " De koning verwacht ons . "   
  
" Gaan we de richting van Rivendel uit ? "  
  


" Natuurlijk ", antwoordde de afgezant , " daar worden alle belangrijke lieden verwacht . Ze wachten allen op uw komst . "   
  
" Dan lijkt er geen tijd te verliezen . " Turgon besteeg zijn paard en hielp de afgezant erop . " Het lijkt me bijna niet mogelijk dat U die afstand hebt gelopen zonder paard . "  
  
" Ik had een paard , maar die is me ontvreemd in een dorp . Toen ik aan de herbergier om mijn paard vroeg , had hij alleen te melden dat hij me het niet kon geven alleen omdat het niet meer in zijn stal stond . "   
  
Turgon gromde ontevreden .   
  
" Daarom slaap ik altijd in de bossen , en niet in dorpen . Gewone lieden vertrouw ik niet . Vooral herbergiers . Alleen in de steigerende pony durf ik nog voet te zetten , omdat ik hen vertrouw . Maar buiten de Gouw slaap ik slechts buiten en vertrouw ik mijn paard toe aan de natuur . "   
  
Hij klopte zijn paard vriendschappelijk op de hals .    
  
" In geval van gevaar zal hij ogenblikkelijk naar de Steigerende Pony gaan als ik het hem zo beveel , of naar het zuiden , waar ik nog enkele vrienden heb . En mij zal hij wat het kost meesleuren , als ik gewond mocht zijn ."  
  


Doordat het paard snel liep en niet snel vermoeid raakte , duurde het slechts twee dagen en tweeënhalve nacht vooraleer ze in Rivendel aankwamen . In die korte periode leerde ze mekaar kennen , maar het bleek al snel dat de afgezant een rappe tong had , en dus alles over zichzelf vertelde , terwijl Turgon meer het stille , zwijgende type bleek te zijn . De man zijn naam was Isilmo en was een elf . Meerdere keren merkte hij op dat Turgon ook wel de kenmerken van een elf bezat ; maar daar zei Turgon niets op , en schudde dan zwijgend zijn hoofd .    
  
Op de nacht van de tweede dag , wees Isilmo naar een donkerte die doorspekt was met een spel van licht en zei :   
" Dat is Rivendel . "   
  
Omdat het midden in de nacht was , werd hun komst alleen door twee andere gezanten opgemerkt , die ook juist aangekomen waren en hun paarden in de stal  aan het verzorgen waren . Turgon had erop gestaan zijn paard zelf in de stal te verzorgen , alhoewel Isilmo hem even had tegengesproken en gezegd had dat dit geen ontvangst was voor _de_ doler Turgon .   
  
" Ik ben maar een gewoon mens , Isilmo , durf dat niet te vergeten . Als mijn naam me anders maakt dan de rest, dan zal ik hem gaarne vergeten en mijzelf opnieuw een andere naam geven . "  
  
Isilmo had daarop zijn hoofd geschud en zei dan glimlachend : " Als het echt nodig is , stalt u uw paard dan zelf maar . Ik zal alvast een kamer gereed laten maken . "  
  
Alhoewel dit met de beste bedoelingen was , had Turgon geen zin om binnen vier muren te slapen , maar kon met moeite de bereidwillige elf tegenspreken .   
  
Isilmo kwam de stal terug binnen en leidde hem het kasteel door , tot aan zijn kamer .   
  
" Ik heb gehoord dat de vergadering begint na het ontbijt  en deze wordt enkele uren na zonsopgang gehouden .  Moet ik u wakker maken voor het ontbijt ? "   
  
Maar Turgon schudde vriendelijk zijn hoofd en zei : " Ik sta altijd op voor het ochtendkrieken ; een man die in de natuur leeft weet wanneer de zon opstaat . Maar als u me naar de eetzaal kunt leiden , zou ik dat fel op prijs stellen . "   
  
" Dan wens ik u een goede nachtrust . Want er schiet van de nacht niet veel meer over ." Isilmo verliet het vertrek en liet hem zo dus alleen .   
  
Een kaars brandde dicht bij zijn bed , en gaf een warme gloed af , maar geen haardvuur brandde er , maar dat kon hem weining schelen .  
  
"Een natuurmens moet niet klagen , vooral als hij nog een bed krijgt ook . " , mompelde hij zachtjes terwijl hij zich uitkleedde en zijn kleren op een stoel legde . Hij legde zich neer op het bed en viel met een gerust gemoed , zoals hij lang niet meer had gedaan , in slaap .   
  
Zoals hij gezegd had , werd hij wakker voordat de eerste zonnestralen zijn kamer binnenvielen , en kleedde hij zich aan in dezelfde kleren die hij gisteren aanhad en wou net zich naar buiten begeven , toen de deur openging .    
  


" Bent u klaar , meester ? " , vroeg hij aan Turgon , die naar zijn zwaard greep . " Gelieve uw zwaard niet mee te nemen , want de koning stelt het iet op prijs als iemand gewapend naar de eettafel komt . "  
  
" Maar ik ga nooit zonder wapen aan tafel . ", bracht Turgon tegenin . " Wie weet wat er kan gebeuren ."    
  
" Iedereen houdt zich aan de wetten van de koning . U zou dit beter ook doen . "   
  
" Goed dan ; maar ik ben er niet geruster om . "   
  
Turgon legde zijn zwaard terug , en deed zijn gevest uit ; daarna volgde hij Isilmo door lange gangen , die hem uiteindelijk naar de eetzaal leidde , en hem inwijdde in de familiegeschiedenis en avonturen van de koning , die een gezel van het reisgenootschap was . Ook was dit al verschillende keren verhaald in zijn nabijheid , deed hij niets om Isilmo tot halt te roepen . Isilmo stopte vanzelf toen hij naar binnen ging en samen met Turgon in de overvolle zaal stond .   
  
" Turgon ! "  Hij keek op en zag wie er naar hem zwaaide . Het was een boself uit de Demsterwolden die hem groette , en hij zat naast de koning . Van hem had hij ook gehoord dat hij deel had uitgemaakt van het reisgenootschap ; en zat daarom naast de koning . Naast de koning zaten er ook hobbits , een volkje dat hij al maar te goed kende , en naar de hartelijke blikken die de koning hen gaf , kenden zij de koning ook goed .   
  
" Waarde Legolas  ! Goed je te zien . Het is lang geleden . " , zei Turgon toen hij hem hartelijk de hand schudde .   
  
" Ja , het is te lang geleden ; mijn vader wenste je nog eens te zien . "   
  
" Dan zullen de Demsterwolden mijn volgende reisdoel zijn , eenmaal ik aan de behoeften van de koning heb voldaan ."    
  
Hij zag hoe de koning hem aankeek , en hoe hij  probeerde iets van zijn gelaatstrekken te onderscheiden , maar zijn kap hing , zoals gewoonlijk , voor zijn ogen , en dus kon hij niets zien . Vrouwe Arwen zat naast hem , en na haar en de koning te gegroet te hebben , nam hij plaats naast Legolas en nuttigde de maaltijd en spoelde die weg met water.   
  
" Bent U ook opgeroepen om de koning te helpen ? " , vroeg Turgon toen hij de kroes neerzette en Legolas aankeek .   
  
" Ja , en ik heb ook meegedaan aan de zoektocht , maar U bent moeilijk te vinden . "   
  
" Dit is misschien één van de weinige pluspunten die ik te bieden heb . Er zijn vreemde lieden op pad , die op wraak uit zijn , die uit mijn thuisland komen ."   
  
" Dan is dat inderdaad een pluspunt . " , zei de koning . " Ik kan erover meespreken . Ik hoop dat U een goede nachtrust heeft gehad . "  
  
" Ja , en alhoewel ik liever de nacht buiten doorbreng , zoals ik gewend ben , heb ik er wel van genoten . "  
  
" Daar ben ik blij om . " Dit kwam van Arwen , die hem met een liefdevolle en respecterende blik aankeek , zoals zij menig hart wist te verwarmen , en dus ook het zijne . De hobbits waren nog aan het eten , en dit verwonderde hem nogmaals , hoeveel hobbits kunnen eten , als ze de kans krijgen .   
  
" Dit zijn de hobbits die destijds deel uitmaakten van het reisgenootschap in de oorlog om de ring ." , zei Legolas . " Sam Gewissies , Merijn Brandenbok en Pepijn Toek . "   
  
" Het is een eer . "   
  
" Voor ons ook . " , zei Sam . " Ook kennen wij U niet persoonlijk ; heeft menig verhaal over U de Gouw bereikt . U bent ginds een legende . "  
  
Turgon boog lichtjes het hoofd  en keek daarna de vrouwe weer aan . " Uw schoonheid is tot over de grenzen van Gondor bekend . En woorden kunnen ze nog niet eens beschrijven , uw schoonheid . "  
  
Arwen glimlachte weer , en de koning nam voorzichtig haar hand vast  , waarop ze haar echtgenoot een kus gaf en het vertrek verliet .   
  
" Later op de dag zult U vernemen waarom ik U heb ontboden . ", zei hij tegen Turgon . " En ik hoop ten zeerste dat U mijn voorstel aanneemt . "   
  
" Dat betwijfel ik niet . Isilmo heeft niet gezegd waarom , maar heeft duidelijk gemaakt dat het in zekere zin zeer belangrijk is ; en een koning kan ik niets weigeren . "   
  
Daarop glimlachte de koning vermoeid en verliet deze ook het vertrek , om zich bij vrouwe Arwen te vervoegen .  
  
" U bent dus de _doler _ Turgon , die tot in de contreien van de Gouw bekend is . Ik ben benieuwd of alles wat er gezegd is geweest over u , waar is . "   
  
" Daar zal ik dan het wel eens over met u hebben . Als u tenminste me wel zegt wat ze over mij vertellen . "  
  
" Wel , ze zeggen dat u een lange persoon bent , die angst inboezemt bij elke vijand die u ontmoet op uw pad , en dat uw zwaard u naam draagt op het lemmet ." , lachte Merijn en wees naar Turgon 's kap . " En dat de kap van uw mantel altijd voor uw ogen hangt . Tot nu toe denk ik dat de geruchten waar zijn . "   
  
" Ja , daar kan ik van meespreken ." ; lachte Legolas . " Mijn vader was nogal niet lichtjes geschrokken toen hij deze mens in zijn bos zag rondlopen , op zoek naar eten . "   
  
" Dan moet ik wel zeggen dat het waar is , ook al zou ik wensen van niet . Want als uw vader al bang was van me , hoe zit het met de vrouwen ? "   
  
Schatergelach klonk door van de eerste tafel door tot de andere tafels , en menig man keek dan ook benieuwd op om te weten wat er aan de hand was .   
  
" Kom waarde Turgon , laten we door de tuinen van Rivendel wandelen en herinneringen oprakelen . Als het de hobbits niet erg vinden , natuurlijk ! "   
  
De hobbits schenen het niet erg te vinden en waren nog lang niet klaar met eten ,  dus vertrokken ze naar de tuinen , en bespraken daar menig voorval .  
  
Legolas scheen erg aangedaan te zijn door het feit dat het bos Lorién in verval was geraakt , en daar kon Turgon van meespreken . Hij had in feite niet zo lang geleden door die bossen gereisd , en het had hem angst aangejaagd .   
  
Plotseling klonk er een gong, en daarop keek Legolas op en zei dat het tijd was voor de vergadering  ; want dat was het sein om zich te verzamelen .    
  
Daar aangekomen , bleek het dat ze de laatste waren om zich daar te vervoegen , dus was hun aankomst niet onopgemerkt gebleven . Vele lieden keken nieuwsgierig op om te zien wie er daar nog zo laat aansnelde ; en Turgon voelde zich daar ongemakkelijk bij . Hij nam plaats in een stoel die in hoek stond ; Legolas zette zich neer naast diezelfde hobbits waarmee ze hun maaltijd genuttigd hadden .   
  
" Geachte heren , ik heb jullie allen bijeen geroepen , omdat ik een probleem heb die ik alleen niet kan oplossen . "  
  
(De) Elessar zuchtte diep en keek hen aan . " Het zwaard van Isildur , het zwaard dat ooit eens gebroken was , is me enkele maanden geleden met veel geweld ontvreemd . 

  
En de zoektocht naar Turgon bleek redelijk moeilijk te zijn . Menig man is naar hem op zoek geweest , en is enkele dagen geleden maar pas gevonden . Daarbij dank ik ook ieder van jullie die daaraan heeft meegeholpen .   
De reden waarom ik Turgon ontbood was de reden dat hij de contreien buiten het Midden-Aarde dat mij niet bekend is , kent als de beste . Hij kent , naar dat ze zeggen , even goed als ik mijn koninkrijk ken . "  
  
Hij pauzeerde even , en keek Turgon aan . " De dieven waren niet van enig land dat binnen mijn rijk valt . Daarvoor was hun dialect me onbekend , en ze gedroegen zich vreemd , en sproken de gemeenschappelijke taal maar bij flarden . Daarom trek ik naar Harondor en verder naar het zuiden toe , naar Haradwaith en nog verder , als het moet , om mijn zwaard terug te vinden .  "   
  
Aragorn sprak nu tegen Turgon . " Wilt u nu opstaan en u kap opheffen , zodat we u gelaat kunnen zien ? "  
  
Turgon maakte zijn lippen nat en keek de koning daarna op zijn beurt aan .   
  
" Wat is er zo belangrijk aan een gelaat , dat ik ze moet tonen ? Mijn kap fungeert als masker , en ik wens liever ze op te houden . Maar ik zal aan uw verzoek voldoen . "   
  
Hij stond op , in kleren bevuild van het vele reizen door sneeuw , regen , modder en bos , en Aragorn merkte hoe een ring schitterde aan zijn linkervinger . De steen was bezet met een rode steen , die schitterde in het felle zonlicht . Dit was niet de enige ring die hij droeg ; hij droeg ook nog een ring die met een steen was bezet die hem niet bekend voorkwam ; het was een bruine steen , waarin er iets goudkleurig schitterde .   Zijn vingers trokken aan de kap en een golf  bruin , steil haar viel neer op zijn schouders .   
  
Aragorn keek hem aan , terwijl Arwen zachtjes uitriep : " Morwen ! " Legolas keek hem verbaasd aan , maar er speelde een glimlach over zijn lippen . De hobbits genoten blijkbaar van het spektakel .   
  
" Vergeef me mijn vrouw , maar ik zelf kan mijn verbazing niet onderdrukken . U lijkt waarachtig veel op een elf , maar u hebt ook de trekken van een mens . Bent u een half elf ? "   
  
" Dat zeggen ze , ja . Maar daar ga ik liever niet op in . "  
  
" Neemt u mijn verzoek aan , om me te vergezellen tot aan de grenzen van   
Haradwaith ? "   
  
" En nog verder , totdat het zwaard dat ooit eens gebroken was , opnieuw bij zijn rechtmatige eigenaar is . "  
  
" Dan heb ik al drie man ; mijzelf , Turgon de doler , en Legolas . Wie wil er ons vervoegen ? "   
  
" Jullie konden zeker niet op mij wachten !" , klonk er een norse stem . " U hebt geluk dat u koning bent , Aragorn , want anders zou ik u zoals een ork behandeld hebben . "   
  
" Mijn waarde Gimli , natuurlijk zijn we je niet vergeten . " , sprak Legolas vriendelijk . " Maar Turgon ging voor . Natuurlijk kunnen we je gebruiken. "   
  
Aragorn glimlachte . " Ik zal mijzelf moeten verbeteren . We zijn nu met vier ; Gimli hoort er nu ook bij . "  
  
" Vergeet ons niet ! " , spraken Merijn en Pepijn . " We kunnen niet zo handig zijn als het op reuzen neerkomt , maar iedereen die niet groter is dan een jonge eikenboom , vellen wij met gemak ! "   
  
Aragorn lachte weer . " En Merijn en Pepijn . "   
  
" Sam kan koken ! " , riep Pepijn vlug . " We hebben een kok nodig ! "  
  
" En Sam Gewissies . " , zei Aragorn . " We hebben inderdaad een kok nodig . En iedereen weet dat je een goede kok bent . "   
  
Sam begon te blozen van de lof die Aragorn hem toestak , en leek bijna te beschaamd om te antwoorden , maar niettemin stond hij op , en stond naast Pepijn .   
  
 Isilmo stak zijn hand op . " Ik zou ook wel graag deel willen uitmaken van het genootschap . Er is weinig dat ik vrees . "  
  
" Je bent een goede gezant , en je hebt inderdaad Turgon gevonden , terwijl er velen waren , die zich beter schatten dan jijzelf , die in dit opzet niet geslaagd zijn . "   
  
Aragorn keek zijn mannen aan , die met hem het zwaard van Isildur zouden terugvinden .   
  
" Ik heb genoeg mannen ; en we hebben ook nog de hoorn , die we kunnen gebruiken in geval van nood ; als U dit hoort , weet dan dat we in gevaar zijn . Morgen zullen we vertrekken , want er is geen tijd meer te verliezen ; en ik moet nog het een en ander bespreken met mijn reisgezelschap . "    
  
En alhoewel dit veeleer lijkt op het samenstellen van het reisgenootschap dat werd opgericht door Elrond , was dit minder cruciaal van betekenis ; maar daarom niet minder gevaarlijk .  
  
" Jammer genoeg kan Frodo hier niet bij zijn ; en dat  bedroeft me zeer . Maar het is al genoeg dat ik weet dat het de Gouw niet zal aantasten ; Saruman is hier niet van sprake , en de vernietiging van de Gouw zal niet gebeuren . ", sprak Sam , terwijl hij Aragorn aankeek.   
  
" Ik zal u helpen , Stapper . Maar ik had graag gehad dat mijn vrouw en kinderen  in Rivendel konden verblijven , zodat ik zeker wet dat ze veilig zijn . Ik kan geloven dat Merijn en Pepijn  hetzelfde zouden willen . Weten dat ze onder bescherming staan van vrouwe Arwen zou mijn bezorgde hart zeer verlichten tijdens mijn reis . "  
  


" Dan zal dit gebeuren . " , zei Aragorn . " Ik zal enkele manschappen naar de Balingshoek sturen en ze naar hier zenden , waar ze kunnen verblijven totdat u bent teruggekeerd . "   
  


Sam boog het hoofd , en hij glimlachte . " Dank u wel , Stapper . "   
  
 Toen alle edelen , die niet tot het reisgenootschap behoorden ; de zaal hadden verlaten , sprak Aragorn nu op minder plechtige toon .   
  
" Het doet me deugd te zien dat er velen zijn die ik nog ken , en alhoewel ik Turgon niet ken , kent Legolas hem wel , en had veel goeds te zeggen over je , Turgon . Als Legolas veel goeds over je heeft te zeggen , dan bent u werkelijk betrouwbaar . "   
  
Turgon sprak niet , maar schoof zijn kap weer over zijn gezicht en zette zich weer neer . De hobbits stonden nog , en Aragorn verzocht hen ook te gaan zitten . Legolas en Gimli bleven staan en keken Aragorn met een plechtige blik aan .   
  
" Wat ik niet verteld heb , is dat ik gewond ben geraakt tijdens de schermutseling met die barbaren . " , zei Aragorn met een kleine spoor van woede in zijn stem . " Ze bleken het zwaard te willen hebben ,  en me te willen doden . "   
  
Turgon keek daarop Aragorn aan en zei : " Waarde heer , ik vind het spijtig dat U mijn volk als barbaren beschouwt , maar de waarheid is inderdaad niet veraf  ; er zijn verschillende volkeren die aan uw beschrijving voldoen .  
  
Op het eerste zicht lijkt het me nogal onwaarschijnlijk hen ooit te vinden  , want er zijn verschillende vorsten die azen op uw zwaard , want het zwaard dat ooit eens gebroken was is tot ginds bekend . Ik ken echter één persoon , die alle talen van mijn land kent , tot in het verre zuiden toe . Hij is , wat u zou noemen , een wijze man , die langer heeft geleefd dan de meeste onder ons , en een goede vriend van me .   
  
Verschillende volkeren spreken , zoals U zegt , de gemeenschappelijke taal maar bij flarden , omdat ze geïsoleerd leven van enige invloed van buitenaf  , en de gemeenschappelijke taal is slechts mondeling , door generaties heen overgeleverd .   
  
Hetgeen dat U hebt gehoord zal waarschijnlijk een verbastering geweest zijn ; en dat maakt het des te moeilijker . Maar geen een van hen zijn barbaren .  "  
  
" U spreekt verdedigende woorden tegenover uw volk , Turgon , maar het beeld dat ik van hen heb is duister en voorspelt niets goeds . "   
  
" Dat is misschien het probleem dat velen van ons in hun hart meedragen . Vele van de volkeren van de contreien waarvan ik afkomstig ben denkt over Uw volk als een bende barbaren ; en zelfs ik kan daar niets aan veranderen , hoe hard ik ook probeer .   
  
Zoals U wel weet ; oude gewoonten sterven niet gemakkelijk . En dit is U bewezen met het stelen van Uw zwaard , en het is me al meerdere keren ook al bewezen . Ik ook kon hun taal niet verstaan . Ze lieten me voor dood achter ; enkele dagen vooraleer Isilmo me vond . Maar ik ben taai ; en moeilijk klein te brengen . "   
  
" Dit had U me moeten vertellen , mijn heer ! " , riep Isilmo uit met een ongeruste blik , dat als een masker over zijn gelaat lag .   
  
" Maar maakt U zich daar maar niet ongerust over ; het is toch al te laat om daar iets tegen te doen , wat is gebeurd is gebeurd ."  
  
Koning Aragorn schudde zwijgend zijn hoofd en bleek zachtjes in zichzelf te mompelen vooraleer hij zijn echtgenote ontbood de heer Turgon naar zijn kamers te brengen en hem , waar het nodig was , te verzorgen .   
  
Arwen deed dit zonder enig vraag ; en leidde de gast door naar haar eigen vertrekken . In dit gebaar weigerede ze te doen wat haar echtgenoot haar had ontboden ; maar dan ter zelfde tijd gehoorzaamde ze aan de koning zijn wensen , door hem te willen verzorgen .   
  
" U hoeft me echt niet te verzorgen , vrouwe Arwen . Mijn wonden zijn al deels geheeld , en ze doen niet langer meer pijn . "   
  
" Verklaart U dan aan mij waarom U werd aangevallen door mensen van Uw eigen land , en waarom ze mijn man wilden doden ."   
  
" Uitleg voor de aanval op Uw man kan ik niet geven , het zou slechts giswerk zijn . Maar ik ben een gezocht man in mijn geliefde thuisland ; omwille van redenen die ik niet wil verhullen en velen kennen de vloek die op me rust . "  
  
" Vloek , " Arwen keek hem aan , met ogen die eerlijk waren , maar het kwaad jammer genoeg al hadden gezien . " Er bestaat geen ding zoals een vloek . Dit zijn slechts verzinsels . "   
  
" Dan moet er andere verklaring zijn , maar die kan ik U dus niet geven , omdat ik ze zelf niet weet . "   
  
Turgon stond op en verliet het vertrek , waar Arwen neerknielde en hem zag vertrekken .  
  
" Zijn Uw wonden verzorgd , en uw gemoed opgebeurd ? " , sprak Legolas , die Turgon ontmoette in de lange gangen van Rivendel ; Gimli , die bij hem stond , keek hem  nors aan .   
  
" Ik heb geweigerd me te laten verzorgen ; alleen omdat het de moeite niet is ; U als elf weet , dat Uw wonden snel genezen ; en als Aragorn me als half-elf heeft bestempeld ,  moet ik waarschijnlijk meer hebben van de elfen dan die van de mensen . "   
  
" Mijn hart gelooft U nauwelijks , Turgon van het onbekende land , en het lukt U me weer ongerust te maken over je kostbare welzijn . "   
  
" Dan mag je hart zich verblijden , want ik voel me opperbest , en daar zullen je moederlijke manieren niets aan veranderen ! " Turgon sloeg de elf vriendschappelijk op de rug , en verliet hun gezelschap kort daarna , om zich naar de stallen te begeven  om zich om zijn paard te ontfermen .  
  
Gimli keek zijn vriend met een twijfelende blik aan  .   
  
" Gimli , Turgon is te vertrouwen ; en alhoewel hij me weinig heeft verteld over zijn verleden , kan ik vermoeden dat het geen gelukkig verleden was en dat hij daarom hij dit leven leidt , dat niet geweldloos is , zoals hij daarnet heeft verteld . "   
  
" Geloof niet alles wat hij je zegt . " , sprak Gimli wantrouwend . " Mij lijkt het soort man dat zijn naam verandert samen met zijn leven  ; en dat hij dan ook over zijn afkomst liegt . "   
  
" Je hebt een scherpe geest , Gimli , maar je tong oordeelt te vlug . Maar je hebt gelijk . Wanneer ik hem leerde kennen , had hij een andere naam ; die ik niet zal uitspreken uit respect , maar we hebben zijn zwaard opnieuw gesmeed en zijn nieuwe naam in elfenletters daarin gekerfd . "  
  
" Een man die liegt over zijn afkomst , is geen geloofwaardig man . "   
  
" Dan noemt U Aragorn ook een leugenaar en een bedrieger . " , sprak Legolas . " Want lange tijd stond hij bekend als Stapper , en is nu Elessar . "  
  
" Dat is met eerbare bedoelingen . En die van Turgon kan ik met moeite eerbaar   
noemen . "  
  
" U zult wel anders over hem denken , eenmaal U hem leert kennen . "  
  
" Dat betwijfel ik , Legolas . "   
  
VERVOLGD


End file.
